Uniwersum Jaśka: The Magazine nr3
Nr 3/2019 1.3-31.3.2019 Cena: 3,45 xk Najnowsze wydarzenia Najważniejsze wydarzenia z ostatniego miesiąca: * spina Jaśka, Bogdana, Kazka i Matea z klientem Matea ustała, * nowa gra: Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Zwei: Континуация * dużo nowych postaci, * poszerzenie działalności Uniwersum Jaśka o Fanonwszystkocojest Wiki. Postać miesiąca Mieliśmy dwie propozycje, żeby Włodek został postacią miesiąca-jedną w styczniu, a drugą w lutym. Powodem w styczniu była jego narodowość. Osoba, która zaproponowała Włodka na postać miesiąca, powiedziała, że jest Półwęgrem-Półpolakiem. Tutaj Cię poprawię (poprawiłem już wtedy, ale kto by to pamiętał). On nie jest Półpolakiem, tylko Półwalijczykiem. Powodem w lutym była kolejność postaci. Ta sama osoba zaproponowała, żeby iść za kolejnością. Tak więc postacią miesiąca marca roku dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego zostaje Włodek. Swoje propozycje na postać miesiąca kwietnia roku dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego z uzasadnieniem prosimy przesyłać na e-mail jasiek@yo.og. Wiadomości ogólne W tym numerze we wiadomościach ogólnych postanowiliśmy opisać niektóre polecane nowości z trzech branż: elektrycznej, remontowej i złotorączkowej. Najpierw z tej pierwszej: * Nożyczki dla elektryków * Oświetlenie ewakuacyjne * Urządzenia do ochrony przeciwprzepięciowej System K-SURGE * Szczypce-klucz Knipex Teraz z tej drugiej: * Firma Schöck otwiera nową fabrykę w Tychach * Efektywne ogrzewanie ciepłem z powietrza * Kocioł gazowy z pompą ciepła Przepraszamy, że nie przedstawiliśmy nowości z branży złotorączkowej, ponieważ żadnych nie znamy oraz żadnych nie znaleliśmy. Jeszcze raz przepraszamy i mamy nadzieję, że nikogo to nie zraziło. Śmieszne Elektryk do pomocnika: -Franek, potrzymaj przez chwile te druty! -Już trzymam. -Czujesz coś? -Nie... -W porządku. To znaczy, ze pod wysokim napięciem są tamte druty. Kapral wchodzi wieczorem do sypialni rekrutów i pyta: -Który z was był w cywilu elektrykiem? -Ja!-zgłasza się jeden z żołnierzy. -W porządku. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, żeby co wieczór o dziesiątej światło w sali było zgaszone. Elektryka prąd nie tyka... ...a jak już tyknie, to elektryk fiknie... ...tylko z dala napierdala. Do szpitalnej sali, gdzie leża pacjenci ze sztucznymi płucami wpada elektryk i oznajmia: -No panowie. Oddychajcie teraz głęboko bo za chwilę na godzinę wyłączam prąd. Egzamin wstępny na studia: -Proszę powiedzieć, dlaczego silnik elektryczny się obraca?-pyta egzaminator. -Bo jest elektryczność. -I to ma być odpowiedź? Dlaczego, w takim razie, żelazko się nie obraca? Też jest elektryczne! -A bo ono nie jest okrągłe. -No, a kuchenka elektryczna? Okrągła przecież, czemu się nie obraca? -To z powodu tarcia-nóżki przeszkadzają. -Dobrze... A żarówka? Okrągła! Gładka! Bez nóżek! Czemu żarówka się nie obraca? -Obraca się, jak najbardziej! -?! -Przecież jak pan profesor ją chce wymienić, to co pan robi? Obraca ją pan! -Hm, no tak, w samej rzeczy. Ale to przecież ja nią obracam, nie ona sama! -Widzi pan... Samo z siebie nic się nie obraca! Taki silnik elektryczny, na przykład, potrzebuje do tego elektryczności. Niestety o remontowcach znaleźliśmy tylko jeden żart, a mianowicie: Serial "Remontowcy". Przepraszamy natomiast, że nie znaleźliśmy żadnego żartu o złotych rączkach. Mamy nadzieję, że nikogo to nie zrazi. Jeszcze raz przepraszamy. Polecane W tym miesiącu Uniwersum Jaśka poleca Margonem. Jest to przeglądarkowa gra MMORPG w 2D stworzona w 2006 przez grupę studentów Politechniki Śląskiej jako temat pracy magisterskiej jednego z nich. Początkowo rozwijana dla przyjemności twórców. Potem przekształcona w projekt komercyjny. Straciła popularność na rzecz gier 3D. Konkurencje W tym numerze zestawimy ze sobą dwie gry: Tibia i Metin (są 2 Metiny, ale chuj). Tak więc sami stwierdźcie, która gra jest lepsza. Swoje sugestie przesyłać na jasiek@yo.og. W następnym wydaniu Nowe wydarzenia. Postać miesiąca kwietnia roku dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego. Wiadomości z branży hydraulicznej/elektronicznej/wykończeniowej. Śmieszne o hydraulikach/elektronikach/wykończeniowcach. Polecane. Konkurencje. Wyniki poprzednich konkurencji. Kategoria:Jasiek Kategoria:Czasopisma